El emperador lunar y la Emperatriz Sol
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Inspirada un poco en la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo, pasen y lean un oneshot de esta OTP Anna Mikaido y Nosaka Yuuma.


Inspirada un poco en la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo "El emperador y la bruja" o así escuche se llamaba en un video no sé si es el nombre real, si recuerdo así iba el nombre incluso, pero esta versión será con los personajes de Ares/Orion espero sea del agrado. pareja (Nosaka Yuuma x Mikado Anna la OTP )

**Nota**: El título de este Oneshot lo decidí así por una sola razón "El emperador lunar y la Emperatriz Sol" pues porque "Otei Tsukinomiya" significa "Palacio Lunar" y como Anna sería su opuesto y está en el Raimon tome el "titulo" de Asuto por así llamarlo para dárselo a ella, meramente para hacer el opuesto de luna a sol / Nosaka y Anna.

* * *

**El emperador lunar y la Emperatriz Sol.**

El emperador del Reino Tsukinomiya fue nombrado con tal título nobiliario a temprana edad, el reino aceptó al joven Emperador pero debía tener una Emperatriz junto a él, que lo acompañara todo su reinado desde ahora, el consejero del anterior emperador recomendó al joven heredero escuchar a una vidente que era famosa en el reino en unir a la clase noble para que le ayudará a saber dónde buscar a esa doncella que debía ser su Emperatriz.

Así un buen día una vidente apareció frente al joven emperador de 8 años y tras una reverencia a él quien estaba en el trono se presentó una vidente que rodeaba los 16 años.

-un gusto conocerle Emperador Nosaka, me siento honrada de que me llamara al palacio, yo Ootani Tsukushi la vidente en que puede ayudarlo-

-El emperador ha escuchado eres buena en unir parejas así que él desea busques a su Alteza la futura Emperatriz de este reino-

-entiendo, pues no solo soy una simple vidente a decir verdad Emperador -se dirigía a este aunque quien hablaba por él era su consejero un chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos que rondaba los 17 años - yo soy capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino, puedo ver a quien el Emperador está unido, desde su dedo meñique izquierdo soy capaz de ver a quien se une no importa cuánto se tense, enlace o enrede el hilo este nunca se cortará pues desde que nacieron han sido destinados los humanos y el Emperador a alguien en este reino pues del otro extremo está su alma destinada que aguarda por usted, aquella a quien el joven Emperador deberá desposar-

El joven emperador se sintió un poco sorprendido por aquellas palabras de la vidente y quería ver si esa historia era real, miro al consejero Kidou y en un tono bajo para que solo este lo escuchara habló el Emperador.

-Kidou-san, ¿eso puede ser verdad?, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos si es así-

El joven emperador se mostraba impresionado y ansioso de saber si esa historia era verdad, Kidou el consejero miro a la chica frente a ellos y hablo en nombre del joven emperador.

-El emperador desea ver que tan verdad es lo que dices, busca a esa persona y cuando lo hagas el Emperador quiere ver con sus propios ojos a quien será su Emperatriz-

-lo haré enseguida-

El tiempo pasó y después de unos días esa vidente regreso al palacio y se presentó ante el Emperador, había encontrado en una ciudad fronteriza a quien sería su Emperatriz, la futura esposa, el Emperador, El consejero y tres guardias fueron junto a esa mujer a encontrarse con quien debía ser la Emperatriz del reino Outei Tsukinomiya, tras un viaje de tres días y dos noches llegaron a una ciudad a los límites del Reino Tsukinomiya e Inakuni su reino vecino. entraron en esta topando con una casa modesta al final de un camino dentro de esa ciudad que era un laberinto pero sin llegar a pobre era esa casa, el sitio era una especie de posada militar y después de estar ahí una mujer un poco mayor salió del lugar.

-que grata visita en qué podemos ayudar a Ootani-san- hablaba una mujer-

-¡bien vidente!, ¿dónde está el resultado de tu misión con el Emperador, lo que se te ordeno no lo veo?- hablo Kidou alzando la voz-

-¿dónde?, aquí está, no le tiene ya frente a sus ojos el Emperador y sus acompañantes-

-¿qué cosa?-

El consejero Kidou al ver aquella anciana que casi le triplicaba la edad a su majestad el Emperador Nosaka se mostró molesto pues era una grosería muy clara se estaba burlando de ellos no solo del Emperador quien parecía desilusionado, así que aquel consejero tomó una espada e iba a matar a esa vidente ahí mismo pero aquella mujer sin importarle nada empujó a Ootani haciendo que lo que llevaba en su espalda cayera y comenzara a llorar, el Emperador digo no era necesario la violencia ni atacar a unas mujeres indefensas y se fueron de ese lugar.

Diez años pasaron y se eligió a la prometida del Emperador de Outei Tsukinomiya, el ya rondaba los 18 años de edad y tras rechazar algunas doncellas se eligió a la Emperatriz del reino vecino, era más joven pero estaba dispuesta a casarse por el bien de su reino pues si se casaba sería de gran ayuda la unión entre los imperios. Ella entró a la sala de audiencia para conocer por primera vez a su prometido, ya había escuchado de él, en su corazón aún estaba confusa y esperaba el Emperador la quisiera pues toda su vida se había educado para ser su Emperatriz cónyuge así solo tuviera 15 años, al llegar frente al Emperador lucía un vestido verde menta, su cabello atado en un chongo para sujetar el velo que cubría su cara y en sus manos sujetaba un pequeño ramo de violetas.

-Emperador Nosaka, aquí está su prometida-

El emperador al verla se acercó y con cuidado subió ese velo que cubría su cara para conocer el rostro de su Emperatriz encontrándose a una bella chica, era hermosa, sus ojos azules eran grandes y la amó a primera vista no quería conocerla quería amarla en ese mismo segundo pues su corazón se agito con ella y creía ya la conocía.

Tiempo después de casarse y su noche de bodas pasara él supo ya la había conocido en el pasado, su Emperatriz Anna tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo similar a una pequeña luna creciente igual al escudo de Tsukinomiya.

cuando Tenía ella 3 años de edad y era cargada a la espalda de su niñera un hombre le empujó a está provocando cayera de la espalda de su niñera, se cortó con un broche que no soltaba pues días antes una vidente le obsequió ese broche con un grabado de luna prometiendo pronto conocería a su amado, la persona que cuidaría de ella por siempre y le iba a querer, si tenía ese objeto con ella, él iba reconocerla con tan solo verse pues así era su destino marcado con un hilo que jamás los separaría.


End file.
